villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Humsin
Humsin is the secondary antagonist in the 1997 TV series, Tabaluga. Tabaluga has to stop Humsin from creating a searing desert as well as Arktos from creating a frozen wasteland. Humsin is an anthropomorphic whirlwind of sand and he is very similar to Arktos. His goal is to turn Greenland into a forbidden desert. He has a chameleon named Kayo as his henchman for combat, but Kayo can be somewhat dimwitted. Humsin makes his first appearance in the episode of the same name. Humsin's other workers are Hyena, Ostrich, lizards, camels, desert mice, scorpions and Vultur. His archenemy in the series is Arktos, because both of Tabaluga's enemies debate on what element they should add. Biography New Invader in Greenland Even though the reign of Arktos had ended, the peace over Greenland is not completely restored. Arktos ordered to cut down nearly all the trees in Greenland. As result, much of the land that those trees originally grew became barren and open. Humsin soon arrived, planning to claim the environment as part of his territory. He convinced Tabaluga to welcome him as a new resident and promised to help the stranded animals get new homes. In reality, Humsin intended on turning Greenland into a desert. Humsin ordered his workers to to cart the trees away and hollow out their logs into tubes for a massive chutes, using a machine at his base to pump lots and lots of sand into Greenland. He and Kayo also met Arktos midway through their scheme, where the snowman offered an alliance, only to be insulted by the sand elemental for his constant failures against Tabuluga. This led to Arktos becoming his rival and aiding Tabuluga in fighting against the sand-machine, slowing down Humsin's army by catapulting snowballs at them while the Greenlanders clogged the chute's opening with a large boulder. The machine was destroyed and buried the desert-dwellers in their own sand, leaving Humsin to swear revenge. Death Humsin made his last appearance in the second-to-last episode, The Sands of Doom. Humsin fell to his death by falling off a waterfall. It occurred when Tabaluga was in a confrontation with Humsin after restoring Greenland back to normal (Humsin actually succeeded in turning it into a desert in this very same episode). Both Tabaluga and Humsin fell into a river, leading to a waterfall and Humsin fell to his death while Tabaluga saved himself. Tabaluga asked Humsin if he was still alive, but no answer was heard. Presumably, Humsin fell to his death and dissolved in the river below. His worker Kayo attempted to work for Arktos, even though the latter constantly rejected Kayo's help. It is unknown what happened to Humsin's other workers, Ostrich, Hyena, and others, after the episode, since unlike Kayo, they never reappear in Season 3. Gallery Tabaluga (Season 2) - Humsin (Ep 2 - OFFICIAL) Trivia *Humsin is the first and only villain from Tabaluga to actually die. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor